In order to control the movement of an animal relative to a predetermined outdoor area, electronic animal confinement systems have been developed. A conventional electronic system includes a signal transmitter employing an antenna in the form of a wire which is either placed on the ground or, more frequently, buried slightly beneath the ground. The wire antenna is typically arranged as a loop to surround the particular outdoor area in which an animal is to be confined. The loop of wire serves as a transmitting antenna when energized by the transmitter to radiate a signal in the vicinity of the wire antenna.
An electronic receiver responsive to the signal emitted by the wire loop antenna is typically carried on a collar of the animal. The electronic receiver is typically powered by a small dry-cell battery contained within the receiver. A control circuit is associated with the receiver to produce an animal control output in the form of some type of physical effect, such as an annoying noise or a physical shock, to the animal. The control output is produced by the receiver whenever the animal moves within a predetermined vicinity of the wire loop antenna.
One of the problems associated with electronic animal confinement systems has been the potential for damage to the transmitter circuitry caused by lightning strikes. In order to protect the transmitter circuitry, conventional lightning arresters have been employed. Unfortunately, the conventional lightning arresters have not always provided satisfactory protection to the transmitter circuitry.
Pursuant to the present invention, an electronic animal control system is provided which includes a highly effective lightning arrester.